Love in the secondary
by MikNatsu13
Summary: Mikan es una nerd. Jamas podria alcanzar a los chicos populares, que pasa cuando uno de ellos se le acerca. Y si las etiquetas de: Delincuentes, Nerd, Normales y Populares se rompen... ¿Que pasaria? -Mal Summary pero espero que leeas el fic!
1. Capitulo 1

Ninguno de los personas me pertenecen a excepcion de los que yo cree.

**Love in the secondary**

* * *

**Pdv de Mikan:**

Soy Mikan, tengo 16 años. Y soy una nerd, si lo admito ¿Y que? Normalmente, me junto con los de mi 'especie' por así decirlo, no somos en realidad 'amigos' podria decirse que en realidad, nos cortariamos la cabeza entre nosotros si tuvieramos que hacerlo. Pero bueno, les seguire contando, en mi escuela hay 4 tipos de grupos, empecemos por;

Delincuentes/ matones; Estan bajo de nosotros solo por ser, delincuentes. Nadie que no este en su circulo se atreve hablar con ellos. Los que forman parte de este grupo (Los mas conocidos) son; Eriol, Touya y Yue.

Nerd's; Estamos bien bajo en la escala social de la escuela, pero por lo menos un escalon más alto que los delincuentes de la escuela. Digamos que somos la penultima basura del lugar. Esos somos: Sumire, Takashi, Kerberos, Misaki, yo y algunos más que no cabe mencionar.

Los Normales: No son waw, pero son respetables y estan por encima de nosotros los nerd's. Las que más he observado han sido ah; Yuu, Anna, Tomoyo y Nonoko.

Y por ultimo, los más importantes:

Los Populares: Ellos estan ensima de todos, en buenas calificaciones y apariencia. Aunque en personalidad no lo se. Pero de estos si hay escases solo que hay pocos populares, los cuales son: Meiling, Shaoran Li, Sakura Kinomoto, Natsume Hyuuga, Ruka Nogi, Hotaru Imai, Luna Koizumi y Tsubasa. Cada uno de ellos es hermoso, e inalcanzable. O por lo menos para nosotros, los nerd's.

_*Después de clase*_

Kero estaba pidiendo por favor que lo acompañase a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros, accedí ya que también tenia que ir en busca de algo. Cuando llegamos el empezo a buscar los libros y yo lo observaba. Tenia pelo rubio castaño, y ojos negros que eran cubridos por unos lentes feos y gruesos. Yo siempre pense que si se los quitara seria muy popular, pero el siempre dice que prefiere quedarse como esta. Bueno, ¿Yo que puedo hablar sobre el? Llevo gafas y aparatos encima. Mi pelo castaño atado en 2 trenzas. A naide podria gustarle.

''kan... Mikan! Mikan ¿Estas viva?'' Kero me ayudo a volver a la realidad.

''Si. Perdon! Ahora... ¿Me ayudas a buscar mi libro?'' Pregunte y el asintio. El pregunte a la biblotecaria donde podia encontrar el libro _Lisístrata_me encantaba leer, y ese era mi libro favorito. Ella me dijo en que pasillo y junto a Kero nos dirigimos ahi, pero estaba demaciado alto para mi llegar. Estuve saltando media hora hasta que Kero se largo a reir. ''¿que?'' Grite enojada. ''No te rias, soy enana.'' Dije sonrojada, el asíntio y pasando sobre mi, alcanzo el libro y me lo dio.

El bajo su cara hasta mi nivel y me dijo esto con una enorme sonrisa mientras se sacaba sus gafas para limpiarlas, ''¿Feliz?'' Sonrojada, yo asentí. Mi teoria se habia comprobado, Kero era muy guapo. Cuando se puso sus gafas otra vez, me miro y me dijo ''¿Vamos?''

''Claro!'' Dije, pero senti una mirada. Y al darnos la vuelta, vi a esa chica de pelos castaño y ojos ambar, la del grupo popular, Sakura, mirandonos sonrojada. Ignore esto y segui caminando tranquilamente.

**PDV de Sakura:**  
Yo estaba buscando el libro que el profesor de Ciencias nos mando buscar y vi a esos dos chicos de lentes. La chica, estaba tratando de alcanzar un libro y el chico se burlaba un poco de ella por ser tan enana. Entonces vi como el le alcanzo el libro y después de eso bajo su cara hasta su nivel y se quito los lentes con una sonrisa enorme. Entonces me sonroje y la chica también. Ese chico era muy guapo y al parecer ocultaba esos hermosos ojos tras lentes. En eso ellos se van, mi sonrojo seguia vivo tan solo recordando la cara hermosa e inocente de ese chico. En eso la chica se da vuelta y me mira, se sorprende al saber que estaba sonrojada, pero al parecer decidio ignorarlo y seguir su camino.

''¿Sakura?'' Dijo una voz, me di vuelta y vi a mi novio de hace ya 1 año, Shaoran Li. ''¿Estas bien? ¿Que haces aqui?''

''Estoy bien. Solo vine a buscar este libro.'' Dije mostrandole el libro que habia conseguido. ''Vamonos.'' dijo el y me sostuvo de la mano para luego salir de la biblioteca.

* * *

Después de eso, me reuni con mis amigas; Hotaru, Meiling y Luna a hablar. Luna empezo por maquillajes, luego Hotaru con eso de fachada y Meiling con lo de ropa. Me tocaba a mi contar lo que habia sucedido en el día;

''Hoy... fui la biblioteca y... habian dos chicos. Un castaño medio rubio de ojos negro y una chica castaña de ojos miel. Y el chico... se quito sus lentes y de pronto mi corazón se acelero. No se, era muy lindo y su rostro mostraba inocencia. Una que no habia visto desde qu-''

''Shaoran se volvio popular ¿No?'' Termino Meiling interrumpiendome. *Yo asíento* ''Querida Sakura, eso es muy normal y sabes como se llama eso? Se llama calentura!'' Meiling sonríe a lo que dice.

''No es así!'' Grite. Yo amaba a Shaoran ¿Amaba? Amo! ''Yo quiero a Shaoran pero, habia algo en ese chico que... me causo sorpresa. Senti algo raro...''

''Vamos. ¿Segura que no es así?'' Pregunta Luna.

Hotaru quien habia estado tecleando por unos minutos, me salva de responder esta: ''¿Eran estos chicos?'' Dice mostrandome la foto de los dos chicos que habia visto.

''Si. Son ellos!'' Dije.

''Ellos son Kero y Mikan. Al parecer, se los etiqueta como Nerd's y... un rumor dice que estan saliendo desde hace ya un tiempo.'' Dice Hotaru. Esto parece haberle dolido mucho a Sakura.

''¿Te gusta un nerd?'' Se burla Luna. ''Esto es demasiado.'' Meiling estaba seria mirando a Luna...

''Callate, uno jamas decide de quien se enamora!'' Dice Meiling defendiendo a su amiga, Sakura y Hotaru la apoya.

''Eso es verdad. Y a demas a ti... ¿Que te importa?'' Le dijo Hotaru.

''Si. Todos contra luna ¿No? pero ya van a venir!'' Ella dice y se va.

''Gracias chicas!'' Dice Sakura.

''Para algo estan las amigas!'' Dice meiling.

''Tengo que ir a hacer algo. Bya!'' Sakura se despide de ellas. Ella tenia que saber más sobre ese chico, asique iria con esa chica: Mikan.

* * *

Sakura corrio hasta que encontro a Mikan. Ella estaba en el arbol Sakura, leyendo un libro, que por lo que pudo leer era: Lisístrata.

''¿Que quieres?'' Le pregunto Mikan sin quitar la vista de su libro. Sakura se sorprendio.

''Etto, yo...'' Ella dijo y Mikan la miro con irritacion. ''Por favor cuentame de ti!'' Ella grito. No era exactamente lo que queria pero... esto si que habia dejado a Mikan en estado de shock.

**Fin del Cap.**

* * *

¿les gusto? Eso espero! Comenten. Ah, y quiero decirle soy la misma que FloorCita. Lo unico que tambien me gusta que me digan Angel-chan, porque fue mi conciencia perdida :') Disfruten el cap.!


	2. Capitulo 2

Ninguno de los personas me pertenecen a excepcion de los que yo cree.

**Love in the secondary**

* * *

**Cap.2-**

Pdv de Mikan:

Ok. Estaba acostumbrada a que cosas raras me pasaran, mi vida ya de por si era anormal. ¿Pero porque una popular quiere saber de mi? Mire a Sakura extrañada, ella estaba sonrojada. ¿A caso esta chica seria lesbiano? urgh, me repugna la idea, ademas ella tiene novio. Uno de los chicos populares ¿Cierto? Claro, ella no era lesbiana. Entonces... ¿Que queria de ella? ''¿Que?'' Solto Mikan después de tanto pensar, no encontraba una respuesta astuta a la propuesta de Sakura. Al parecer la chica castaña de pelo corto lo penso y dijo:

''Digo. ¿Puede ser? Ademas, me gustaria hacerte algunas preguntas... si no es molestia!'' Ella dice sonriendole, esto me causaba mala espina.

Mikan suspira y responde: ''Esta bien'' Dije. ''¿Que quieres saber?''

**PDV de Sakura:**

-Que quiero saber de tí?- Buena pregunta Mikan, la verdad... Ah! Ya se, "¿Tu nombre completo?''

''Sakura Yukihira Mikan.''

''Oh, yo soy Kinomoto Sakura!'' Dije presentandome.

''Si. Todos conocemos ya a Miss dulzura popular.'' Ella me dice y se pone de pie enfrentandome. ''¿Que quieres?''

''¿Que tipo de musica... te gusta!?'' Pedí.

Ella rodo los ojos y me miro: ''Todo tipo de musica, en especial el pop.'' Dijo algo sonrojada. Que linda era así!

''A-a mi también'' Dije ''Mi banda favorita es... Off/on''

''La mía también'' Dijo ella sorprendida. ''Pense que era la unica que conocia esa banda!'' y agrego ''mi cancion favorita es Rinne Rondo, me encanta y más porque es la cancion de opening de Vampire Krnight giulity.''

''A mi también!'' Dije con honestidad. Nunca habia encontrado a una persona que compartiera mis mismos gustos. Así empazamos a conversar, sobre musica, familia, ropa y amigos. Y ahi ella nombro la razon la cual habia olvidado que estaba aqui:

''En realidad, mi mejor amigo en realidad es Kerberos, Kero como le digo yo. Pasamos siempre juntos.'' Ella dijo. Y sin saber porque, el corazón de Sakura se alivio.

''¿No son novios?'' Repitio ella y Mikan asintio. ''Pero hay un rumor y dice que lo son!''

''¿Hay un rumor de nosotros? Es raro que empiecen rumores sobre nerd's. Pero bueno, chismes son chismes ¿No?'' Dice Mikan riendo. __Waw, tiene una hermosa sonrisa__Pense. (No lesbi ¬)

''Eres muy hermosa.'' Solte de repente y me sonroje._ _No, por favor no creas que soy rarita por decir lo que pienso__Pedí interiormente. Pero Mikan solo me miro y sonrío puramente hacia mi:

''Aunque se que solo es amabilidad, gracias Sakura.'' Dijo ella honesta.

Waw, ella si que era una excelente persona. ''No, no lo dije por amabilidad. En realidad eres muy hermosa, y por lo que me he dado cuenta en lo que hemos charlado no solo por fuera si no también por dentro.'' Dije sonriendole sinceramente. Ella ante esto se sonrojo:

''G-g-gracias!'' ella dijo.

''Mikan!'' Llamo una voz. Me di vuelta y era el chico ese.

''Kero, ¿Que quieres?'' Dije.

''Vayamos al parque de diversio- y tu que haces aqui?'' Me pregunto extrañado. ''No tendrias que estar con la manada popular?'' ¿N-nos esta tratando de manada?

''No seas así Kero!'' Grito Mikan molesta. ''Hm, por idiota no ire contigo a donde querias ir.'' Ella dijo parandose y me ayudo a mi a pararme.

''Pero, Mikan!''

''Te vas!''

''Pero Mik -''

''Chau''

''Per-''

''Sayonara, dije!'' Grito ella con un aura negra a su alrededor. _U.u parece mas tenebrosa que Natsume cuando le robo sus mangas Hentai's'' Pénse sonrojada, recordando aquellos mangas. Kero se fue y Mikan me miro.

''Siento eso. Kero es impulsivo e idiota, pero es un buen chico.'' Suspiro ''yo tambien debo irme pero... fue un placer hablar contigo!'' Ella me sonrío y se fue.

Que lindo fue hablar con ella, ojala tuvieramos otra oportunidad de charlar así.

* * *

**PDV de Eriol: **

Suspire. Otra vez, Touya peleaba con esos tipos, yo ya me habia aburrida. ''Y si nos vamos?'' Sugirio Yue.

''Vamos, Yue esperemoslo 5 minutos más.'' Pedí. Touya es mi amigo, 1 años mayor que yo, pero aveces parece que fuese demasiado infantil. Pero así lo quiero.

''Listo'' Touya dijo sonriendo ''¿Nos vamos?'' Nosotros asentimos. Nos dirijimos a la escuela y nos sentamos en el bosque del sur. Dispersamos todo por allí, bebida, comida, dinero y cigarros o marihuana. Touya prendio un cigarro y empezo a hablar sobre su día. Yo también agarre un cigarro e Yue igual.

De pronto sentimos un ruido y alguien cayo de un arbol. Ese alguien tenia el pelo negro, y la piel blanca. La mire y me sonroje, pero ella estaba nerviosa y asustada.

''Yo... lo siento!'' Grito y antes que pudiera salir corriendo, Touya la detuvo.

''De esto. ¿No se lo diras a nadie?'' Dice el amenazadoramente a ella.

''No!'' Ella grito.

''Ok. Te conviene'' El la solto.

''¿Como te llamas?'' Dije tratando de sonar agradable.

Pero ella todavia asustada y pronta para irse respondio ''Tomoyo Daidouji.'' Ella dijo para después salir corriendo. Asique Tomoyo he? A el le gustaria jugar un poco con esa niña.

''¿La conoces?'' Le pregunte a Touya.

El suspiro y respondio con voz de aburrimiento: ''Es mi prima.''

* * *

**PDV de Natsume:**

Iba caminando tranquilamente hasta que, Luna se acerco a mi y me beso. Si ella era... algo parecido a una novia. ''Natsy~'' Ella me saludo. Grr, como odiaba ese nombre.

''¿Que quieres?'' Le pregunte indiferente.

''Pasar el rato. Las chicas me echaron de estar con ella después de que Sakura nos comento sobre que quiza le gustaba un chico Nerd.'' Luna dijo. Y me sorprendí, ¿Que pasaba con Shaoran? Digo, Sakura no podria querer engañarlo ¿O si? Era imposible eso, Sakura era: Dulce, buena persona, leal y Fiel. Amaba a Shaoran. Por algo lo eligio a el y no a mi. Si yo habia estado enamorado de Sakura, y te preguntaras ¿Ahora? No lo se.

''Hm, ¿Quien seria ese chico?'' Pregunte algo intrigado.

''Kereberos, o algo así. En realidad no escuche su nombre, solo escuche el nombre de la chica que lo acompañaba 'Mikan', segun Sakura, era una castaña de ojos miel.'' Ella, dijo. Sería bueno investigar sobre ese chico. ¿Hotaru podria averiguar algo?

''Por cierto, cariño.'' Luna me dice llamando mi atencion. ''Con el tema de la banda que deseamos formar. ¿Cuando vamos a preparar todo?''

Lo pense, llevamos 2 años con esta idea pero aun no se ah podido planificar bien. ''Supongo que pronto, pero habria que hablar con los chicos, y buscar una cantante.'' Dije.

''Yo canto bien. Podria ser tu vocalista!'' Luna dijo emocionada. Por dios que alguien me salve, Luna canta horroroso.

''Eh... si.'' Dije con un poco de confuncion y ella salto de alegria. Maldita sea, ¿Que habia echo?

* * *

**PDV de Kero:  
**Esa estupida, idiota de Mikan. Me deja tirado porque se encontro con una amiga popular. Tch, todos se vuelven así, conocen a alguien, cambian su fisico y personalidad, se vuelven personas sin corazón y hacen todo lo que no les gustara que le hagan cuando estaba abajo de todos ellos.

''Kero'' Llamo una voz. Me di la vuelta y vi a Mikan corriendo hacia mi.

''¿que?'' Dije enojado. Ella me miro e hizo un puchero.

''¿Todavia estas enojado?'' Ella me dijo. Y yo no le respondí, estonces ella sonrío maliciosamente ¿Que estaria planeando? ''Entonces, espero que esto te pueda animar.'' Dijo y se paro. Tomo un poco de distancia y me lanzo algo que me empapo.

''¿Q-que es esto?'' Pregunte algo divertido.

''Bombas de agua!'' Dijo ella mostrandome 2 baldes llena de ellas. ''¿Jugamos?'' Yo no respondí, ''Kerberos, yo traje 2 baldes aca sola. ¿Entiendes? La Reina de la pereza hizo un esfuerzo para que su mejor amigo la perdone... asique... ¿Por favor?'' Ella pidio.  
Me acerque a ella y agarre una bola de agua y se la tire por todo el pelo.

''Esto es la guerra.'' Dije y empezamos a tirarnos las bombas de agua. Jugamos con ellas hasta que no quedo ninguna. Terminamos los dos empapados y todos sucios.

''jajajajajajaj xD hace tiempo que no me divertia así.'' Se reía y gritaba Mikan. Y empezo a tocarse sus trenzas. ''Tengo hasta las gafas empapadas!'' Ella volvio a decir. Y de pronto lo note, se traspasaba su uniforme (ósea la remera blanca) y me sonroje. Ella se quito las gafas y se solto el pelo para que este se seque, y se tiro en el piso a debajo de un arbol a descanzar. Yo me saque mis gafas y también me recoste ahi.

''Kero...'' Me llamo Mikan.

''¿Si?'' Pregunte yo, dandome la vuelta para mirar su cara. Aun empapada, pero sin sus lentes y con el cabello suelto estaba hermosa.

''Prometeme algo.'' Ella dijo y yo asentí. ''Vamos a ser los mejores amigos por siempre y jamas vamos a cambiar. Por nadie ni nada ¿ok?'' Ella me dijo y se inclino para darme su meñique.

''Lo prometo.'' Dije poniendo mi meñique y la tire encima de mi y le hice cosquillas. ''Ahora los pagaras'' Dije subiendome arriba de ella para hacerle cosquillas.

''jaja... pagaar... que... jajaja?'' Ella decia mientras se reía. Pero de pronto ella me dio la vuelta quedando ella encima mio.

''Haberme dejado tirado, por estar con esa chiquilla.'' Dije con mala cara.

''Perdona...'' Ella dijo y me abrazo. Fue un abrazo raro, con una posicion comprometedora y un sentimiento más raro aun. Mire hacia arriba y vi unos ojos que nos miraban...

**Fin del Cap.**

* * *

Laura: Gracias x comentar, pero no se si hacerlo sufrir o no, jmuajajajaja.

Comenten si les gusta bya~


	3. Capitulo 3

Ninguno de los personas me pertenecen a excepcion de los que yo cree.

**Love in the secondary**

* * *

**Cap.3-**

**PDV de Kero:**

Mire hacía arriba y note dos ojos mirando. Eran ojos marrones. ''Mikan?'' Llame aun mirando hacía arriba.

''¿Que?'' Pregunto ella distraída.

Suspire y la mire ''No te asustes, pero ahí hay un tipo espiandonos.'' De pronto Mikan se bajo de encima mío y se puso los lentes para mirar hacia arriba.

''Shaoran Li?'' Grito ella impactada.

**PDV de Mikan:**

Cuando Kero me dijo que alguien nos observaba, estaba muy avergonzada, pero cuando mire... ¿Por que tenia que ser Li Shaoran? Uno de los principes de la escuela.

''El mismo que viste y calza.'' Dijo el bajandose del arbol y se acerco a mi hasta que yo chocara contra el arbol Sakura y el me pudiese sacar los lentes. Me miro expentante y con una mano en la pera. ''Pero si eres bonita. ¿Por que usas lentes, no conoces los lentes de contacto? Lo ultimo que te juega en contra son los aparatos y las trenzas... pero, tiene arreglo.'' Me sonroje. ¿De verdad me observaba?

''¿Que idioteces dices?'' Dije tapandome el sonrojo con el cerquillo y el miro a Kero.

''Sera que sean una princesa y un principe, disfrazado de Ranas?'' El pregunto. Kero se puso los lentes, y se paro frente a mi.

''Esto no es un cuento. Ni yo un principe y ni ella una princesa, a diferencia de ti, somos normales. ¿Adios?'' Dijo Kero algo molesto.

''¿Cuales son sus nombres?'' Pregunto el.

''El es Kero y yo Mikan.'' Conteste y recibí un golpesito de parte de Kero por eso.

''Mikan y Kero.'' El repitio y me miro. "Asimilo que tu eres Mikan ¿Cierto?" Asentí como respuesta. El sonrío y se acerco para susurrarme algo en el oído. _"Lindo el brasier negro."_Con esto se marcho.

¿Brasier Negro?

1  
2  
3  
4  
5

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Pervertido! Kero... tu! Tu, te habias dado cuenta... y no me dijistes?'' Pregunte muy molesta.

''Yo...'' Repetia Kero... ''disfrutaba de la vista.'' dijo el y recibio un cachetazo de mi parte.

"Eso es por idiota. Y yo que pense que podriamos volver a ser amigos!'' Dije cruzando los brazos.

''Mikan?''

''¿Si?''

"El brasier tambien se te nota por atras, asique te recomendaria que te cambies.'' Me recomendo alejandose con una sonrisa.

Maldito Kero!

* * *

**PDV Sakura:**

Shaoran, Shaoran... ¿Donde estas? Hace ya media hora que lo busco y nada!

"Sakura." Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba.

''shaoran, te estaba buscando. Vamos a -''

''Tengo planes con Natsume. Lo siento!'' El dijo enseguida.

Yo sonreí forzadamente, el y yo nunca haciamos nada juntos porque jamas tenia tiempo, un día que tiene libre y no puede salir conmigo. "Esta bien." Dije.

''¿Enserio? No estas enojada ¿Verdad?'' Pregunto el tratando de asegurarse.

''No. Enserio! Esta bien...'' Dije y el me dio un casto beso en los labios y se alejo a lo que el llamo _"En buscar de Natsume"_

''No te gusto nada!'' Dijo una voz desde atras, me di vuelta y era ella...

''Tomoyo!'' Dije feliz. ''Tanto tiempo, no nos hemos cruzado ultimamente... ¿Y tus clases de costura?''

''Bien. Pero parece que, tu _novio_, el cual te llevo a ser popular, cada vez esta más lejos e inalcanzable.'' Ella dijo y me dijo que nos sentaramos para así ella me escuchaba. ''Dime, ¿Que esta pasando entre tu y Shaoran?''

Baje la cabeza... y le respondí con la más pura verdad; ''El, ya no me da la hora casi. Eso me pone muy mal pero, no se que hacer y... trato, trato y trato de remarla pero nada, y me estoy cansando, porque parece un amor no correspondido.'' Dije empezando a lagrimear. ''Encima, conocí a un chico, el me dio el mundo patas para arriba, aunque ni hable con el. Tan solo verlo es como... un dulce y sereno paisaje de playa.''

''Mmm, eres una idiota, Sakura.'' Me dijo Tomoyo. ''Amas a Shaoran, pero... ¿Te gusta el otro chico?''

''...''

''Lo quieres. De eso ya no tengo duda, asique... ¿Que vas a hacer?'' Me pregunto.

Suspire con irritacion: ''Tommy-chan, crees que si supiera que hacer, estaria aqui pidiendote un consejo de que mierda hacer con mi vida?'' Le dije poniendome un poco molesta.

Ella nego con un poco de miedo y de pronto recapacite; ''Perdon. Es que me vino un... enojo repentino y soy media loca. ¿Y de tu vida que hay?'' Pregunte.

Ella encogio los hombros y dijo: ''Nada por aqui nada por alla. Lo más loco fue que me cruze con Touya y sus amigotes, y ellos estaban fumando y bebiendo, apostando.'' lo ultimo en tono triste. ''Estaba muy asustada porque me vieron, y uno me pregunto mi nombre...''

''Mmmm, si mis Padres lo descubren lo matan. Matan a Touya, pero el tarado se metio en eso, con toda la dulzura que tenia encima. Ese cambio tan repentino, hace 2 años, me pregunto a que se debio...'' Pénse en voz alta.

''A su popularidad. Se volvio así por eso, creeo que eso se le subio a la cabeza. Pero lo quiero, y no lo pienso dejar, aun así... me gustaria que fuera ese Shaoran Li de antes...'' Dije dandole un abrazo a tomoyo.

''Te prometo que lo sera...'' Dijo Tomoyo y me devolvio el abrazo.

* * *

**PDV Mikan:**

Fui corriendo y me metí en el primer baño que me encontre, me saque los lentes y saque la ropa de mi mochila. Me saque esa blusa y la pollera, quede solo en bragas y sosten. Cansada ya, me sente un momento en la banca del baño.

Suspire... maldito Kero, y ese tipo, llega una vez, habla y me irrita. ''Linda vista!'' Dijo una voz desde atras. Y me di la vuelta, viendo a la persona... ''Aunque si tu objetivo era enganchar a alguien desnudandote en el baño de chicos, te recomendaria que te consiguieras un poco más de busto... a los chicos les gusta con más volumen los pechos.'' El termino con una sonrísa de oreja a oreja. ''Poolka...''

1

2

3

4

5

''Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Pervertido'' Dije tapandome con la ropa que me iba a cambiar. ''¿Que haces en el baño de niñas?'' Le pregunte enojada.

''Em... Las niñas... ¿Usan de esos?'' Pregunto señalando la parte del baño que los chicos usan para hacer pis (N ose como se llama xD). Quede helada, inmovible ¿Yo estaba en el...?

''No. No es lo que parece!'' Grite... ''yo en realidad, yo confundí el baño de niñas con este, no vi donde entre!'' Dije.

El asintio y me miro, con esos ojos carmesí y dijo: ''Asique, ¿Vas a cambiarte o... vas a dejarme verte todo el receso? Ninguna de las dos me molesta!''

''Date la vuelta.'' Le dije y el lo hizo.

''¿Me vas a dar un sorpresita por atras?'' El dijo burlandose.

''Callate idiota.'' Le dije mientras me ponia la ropa y cuando termine y le dije ''No le digas a nadie sobre esto...''

''Mmmm Ok'' Dijo el y yo salí.

**PDV Normal:**  
Después de que Mikan, justo entraba un chico y este pregunto: ''Natsume. ¿Que hacias con esta chica?''

El chico de ojos Carmesí lo penso, ella dijo 'No le digas a nadie sobre esto' asique... ''No puedo decirtelo. Ella me pidio que nadie lo supiera!'' El dijo para después salir.

Mientras que dejo al otro tipo sonrojado, y con pensamientos salvajes...

**Fin del Cap.**


End file.
